Agindo Naturalmente
by missguidedLight
Summary: O cotidiano de um país não é tão diferente do nosso. Resposta ao I Challenge de Drabbles do fórum Twilight Haters
1. Azul lhe cai bem

**Disclaimer:** Eu preciso mesmo falar que só o Canadá me pertence? -q

**Fanfic escrita para o I Challenge de Drabbles do fórum Twilight Haters.**

**Obra base:** Hetalia - Axis Powers

**Tema:** Cotidiano (ou a quebra deste)

**Subtema desse capítulo:** Tinta

**Fanfic betada por Miss of Darkness.  
**

* * *

_"I have a blue house with a blue window  
Blue is the colour of all that I wear__"_

**[Blue (Da Ba Dee) - Eiffel 65]**

* * *

**I - Azul lhe cai bem  
**

* * *

- Itália-san!

- Oi, Japão!

O oriental apontou para uma manchinha azul na bochecha do italiano. Nada de mais...

Certo, nada de mais para alguém sem a mania de limpeza de Kiku Honda.

- Há um pouco de tinta em seu rosto.

O italiano correu até o espelho mais próximo para se certificar de que estava mesmo sujo.

- Ve~**¹**... Obrigado por avisar, Japão!

**~x~x~**

- Itália! - Berrou o alemão ao ver Veneziano com a cabeça enfiada na pia da área de serviço.

- Aqui, capitão! - respondeu o mais baixo, levantando a cabeça e quase batendo-a na torneira.

- O que é que você está fazendo?

- Eu estava pintando, então acabei me sujando de tinta, ve~. Então Japão me avisou e eu vim aqui me limpar.

Ludwig olhou para seu subordinado com mais atenção e descobriu a mancha azul no rosto de Feliciano. E a palavra que seu cérebro formou mais rápido foi "Adorável".

E claro que ele ficou da cor de um tomate por causa disso.

- Você não está lavando direito, Itália! Deixa que eu faço isso!

**~x~x~**

- Itália-san... O que aconteceu?

Agora, quem parecia um tomate grande e brilhante era Veneziano. Sim, graças ao trabalho do alemão, a mancha saíra. Mas...

_Dio Mio_, como estava ardendo!

- Alemanha estava me ajudando a lavar o rosto.

* * *

**¹** = Dizer "Vee" (quase sempre representado por "Ve~") no início de cada frase é uma mania do Feli. Especialmente no episódio em que ele acha que o Ludwig vai abandoná-lo pra ser amigo da Rússia.

* * *

**Notas:**

Depois de muitos problemas, _finalmente essa coleção saiu, koe_!

Lils, gêmula querida, obrigada por ter betado S2.

Nesse drabble, o cotidiano é o treinamento para as batalhas da 2ª Guerra, que sempre acontecem na casa da Alemanha. E _todo mundo_ sabe que o Itália fazia de tudo, exceto treinar direito. E que **n** situações envolvendo ele deixavam o Lud todo vermelhinho (e fazendo coisas estúpidas pra abafar o caso) 8D

E o título da coleção veio da música "Act Naturally", que os Beatles gravaram (com a voz de Ringo Starr S2) no álbum "Help!". Afinal, no cotidiano a gente (quase) sempre age naturalmente.

**E lembrem-se dos gatinhos da Grécia que desaparecem a cada review que você não deixa.**


	2. Queijo

**Disclaimer:** No dia em que o Brasil ganhar representação em Hetalia, ele será de todos nós [?]. Mas por enquanto, é tudo do Himaruya-sama.

**Fanfic escrita para o I Challenge de Drabbles do fórum Twilight Haters.**

**Obra base:** Hetalia - Axis Powers

**Tema:** Cotidiano (ou a quebra deste)

**Subtema desse capítulo:** Escolha

**Fanfic betada por Miss of Darkness (e presente pra ela também).  
**

**

* * *

**_"Você gosta de queijo?  
Sim!"_  
**(Great Nachos, Great Price - Parry Gripp) **

* * *

**II - Queijo**

* * *

_"Eu vou escolher esse por causa do sabor... Claro, o gosto dele é muito bom, e combina bastante com os pães que Francis me mandou. É só por isso que eu vou levar esse..."_

Certo, Vash usava essa desculpa desde o ano de sua independência. Até Feliciano, quando o encontrava no supermercado, dizia:

_"Suíça-san veio aproveitar a promoção de hoje, nee?"_

Se até Itália sabia, é porque sua avareza já era de conhecimento geral. E isso não era exatamente uma boa notícia.

E, provavelmente, Lily já tinha percebido antes de todos. Só não mencionava nem reclamava por ser a criatura mais amável da face da Terra...

_"Sempre guardando dinheiro, com medo do futuro... Nem para fazer um agrado pra irmã que tanto te ama. Você não é nada incrível, Vash."_, sua consciência repetia e repetia, atormentando-o enquanto ele tentava pegar o queijo certo - ou melhor dizendo, o queijo barato.

(E o fato de sua consciência usar a voz daquele bastardo prussiano era ainda mais irritante.)

**~x~x~**

"Onii-sama? Já voltou das compras?"

"Sim... Erm, vou fazer fondue para nós no jantar.", disse timidamente, tirando a embalagem de queijo - _o melhor e mais caro que encontrara_ - da sacola e pondo na geladeira. "Claro, se você quiser podemos jantar outra coisa..."

Os olhos da menina brilharam e ela corou.

"Não, está ótimo. Obrigada, onii-sama."

_(O que ele não sabia é que, para ela, nunca haveria melhor jantar do que o preparado por Vash.)_

* * *

**Notas:**

Lils, obrigada de novo (olha, um presentinho pra ti 8D)

E eu não acho que a consciência de alguém usaria a voz do Gilbert se não fosse pra tirar onda. Não mesmo XD *sente que vai apanhar de alguém*

Aqui, o cotidiano é da Suíça e de Liechtenstein (eita nome difícil). E mostrando como é difícil para o Vash (Suíça) deixar de ser tão pão-duro e escolher o queijo mais caro 8D Claro que só a Lily (Liechtenstein) consegue dar forças para ele operar esse milagre [?].

**Gatinhos gregos somem. Não digo mais nada.**


	3. O que não tem preço

**Disclaimer:** O enredo é histórico. Os personagens são históricos. E a idéia toda é do Himaruya-sama.

**Fanfic escrita para o I Challenge de Drabbles do fórum Twilight Haters.**

**Obra base:** Hetalia - Axis Powers

**Tema:** Cotidiano (ou a quebra deste)

**Subtema desse capítulo:** Moeda

**Fanfic betada por Miss of Darkness.**

**

* * *

**

_"'Cause I don't care too much for money_

_Money can't buy me love."_

**(Can't Buy Me Love - The Beatles)**

* * *

**III - O que não tem preço**

**

* * *

**- Nossa, Alemanha... - disse Itália, ao ver Ludwig pondo um grande saco cheio de moedas sobre a mesa. – São muitas moedas! Não sabia que você era tão rico!

- E não sou. Vá ao mercado e veja os preços! Mal dá pra comprar meia dúzia de ovos. - O tom do loiro era extremamente ríspido. Já não bastava ter que fazer todos aqueles malditos relógios para pagar a dívida com a França, ainda tinha que sustentar um italiano inútil e idiota. Não era à toa que sua enxaqueca só piorava com o passar dos dias.

Seria mais fácil se não tivesse que aguentá-lo.

Veneziano, por sua vez, estava quieto, olhando para o saco de pano sobre a mesa.

- Nós não temos nada agora... Mas vou ajudar Alemanha a trabalhar, e nós faremos vários relógios para o onii-chan, e um dia, esse monte de moedas vai poder comprar o mundo! E eu vou poder fazer pra você minha receita especial de macarrão!

Ludwig olhou para Feliciano, e viu seu enorme sorriso.

E sem perceber, começou a acreditar.

(_Anos depois, quando sua moeda e a de Feliciano se tornaram uma só, e eles realmente puderam ter o mundo - e o macarrão especial, e chucrutes - ainda se perguntava como pudera pensar que seria mais fácil sobreviver sem ele._)

* * *

**Notas:**

Lils, obrigada mais uma vez, tchamo (e suas fics têm a ver com o tema _sim_ ù_ú)

Essa se passa no período entre as duas grandes guerras, quando tanto a economia alemã quanto a italiana estavam afundadas e o dinheiro valia muito pouco. Isso é mostrado num dos episódios iniciais, quando o Feliciano mostra o pagamento que recebeu por ajudar o Lud e diz que o salário dele era de tantos bilhões de marcos, mas que tudo custava ainda mais do que ele recebia.

E a moeda que se torna uma só é o euro, que ambos adotaram depois que a União Européia foi formada.

Enfim... Acabou a coleção *lagriminha* Mas foi muito divertido participar desse chall. _Ciça, obrigada, mesmo S2_

**Preciso mesmo repetir a paradinha [?] da equação falta de reviews = falta de gatos?**


End file.
